The present invention is generally related to the field of electronic image processing, and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for electronic digital image enhancement.
More and more, electronic digital technology is extending its reach into various aspects of human existence. More recently, scanning technology and digital photography have gained widespread use. In particular, now an average user can take a photograph with a digital camera and then download the resulting image into a suitable processing system for display and storage, etc., the image being in a digital form that comprises a number of digital data values.
While such technology helps solve problems of storage of images and maintaining the quality of the images over time as opposed to images on degradable film or paper, etc., in typical imaging software, the digital images may not be altered or enhanced. Furthermore, in some cases, the images may not be of the best quality due to imperfections in the manner that they were acquired, for example, due to problems inherent with many digital cameras or with the scanning technology.
In other situations, users may wish to alter the appearance of an image to suit particular purposes. For example, some images may be used in advertising or for display in some manner, etc. In such cases, users may wish to enhance various attributes of a digital image and detract from others.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides a system and method for digital image enhancement. In one embodiment, the system of the present invention includes a processor and a memory that are electrically coupled to a local interface that may be, for example, a data bus and associated control bus. The system also includes a display electrically coupled to the local interface through a display interface. Stored in the memory and executed by the processor is image enhancement logic. The image enhancement logic includes logic to generate a user interface displaying a digital image and at least one image parameter adjustment mechanism. The image enhancement also includes logic to adjust at least one image parameter of the digital image in response to a manipulation of the image parameter adjustment mechanism, thereby altering the digital image displayed in the user interface.
In other embodiments, the image enhancement logic may be implemented in hardware, software, firmware, or a combination thereof. One hardware implementation includes, for example, a dedicated logical circuit comprised of a network of logical gates and other components.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for digital image enhancement. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: generating a user interface displaying a digital image and at least one image parameter adjustment mechanism, and, adjusting at least one image parameter of the digital image in response to a manipulation of the image parameter adjustment mechanism, thereby altering the digital image displayed in the user interface.
The present invention provides advantages in that it provides flexibility for the user who can easily manipulate image controls to alter the appearance of a digital image as they see fit based upon the user""s particular purpose.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.